Let Go
by xoc13
Summary: Brennan realizes her mistake when she said 'no' to her and Booth. She feels she's too late, but a case sends them undercover as a married couple...Their real feelings surface...Summary sucks, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This was suggested by kaloblack, and she also helped getting the ball rolling:); the song's title is 'Suelta mi mano' (let go of my hand) by Sin Bandera. Short multi chap; let me know if there's interest. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan opened the door to her not so gracious hotel room and stepped inside. She had been on a book tour for the past month and has really missed her partner. She has one last book signing in the morning before catching a plane back to DC. Brennan took a shower and climbed into bed.

She was trying to fall asleep, although she was tired and excited that in a few more hours she'd be back in DC. She had really missed Booth; even if she didn't want to accept it. The person on the other room turned up the radio; Brennan sighed. _No sleeping tonight._ She thought.

A song had been set to repeat and after the second time, Brennan knew the words. As she heard the song over and over again, she remembered that night when Booth said he was her guy. She had said no; how foolish. Every time the song replayed caused Brennan to realize how wrong she had been. That song reminder her of Booth and how he had felt that night. She knew she had hurt him.

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda _

_**No, it's not necessary that I understand**__  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, _

_**reason has never been useful to the heart,**__  
el corazón no piensa. _

_**The heart doesn't think.**__  
No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, _

_**No my life for what are you trying,**__  
no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad _

_**You don't have to explain, I'll always love your freedom**__  
por mucho que eso duela. _

_**As much as that hurts.**__  
Y si entiendo que quieres hablar _

_**And yes I know you want to talk**__  
que aveces necesitas saber de mi _

_**That sometimes you need to know about me**__  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´ _

_**But I don't know if I want to know about you**__  
vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti..._

_**Live like this, continue like this…thinking about you…**_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, _

_**let go of my had please**__  
entiende que me tengo que ir, _

_**understand that I have to go**__  
si ya no sientes más este amor, _

_**if you don't feel this love anymore**__  
no tengo nada más que decir. _

_**I don't have anything else to say**__  
No digas nada ya por favor, _

_**Don't say anything else please**__  
te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi _

_**I understand you but understand me**__  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor _

_**Every word increases the pain**__  
y una lágrima quiere salir. _

_**And a tear wants to fall**___

Y por favor no me detengas 

_**And please don't stop me**__  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir _

_**i always find the way to continue and live**__  
aunque ahora no la tenga. _

_**Although I don't have it now**__  
Y no mi vida no vale la pena, _

_**And no my life it's not worth it**__  
para qué quieres llamar _

_**Why do you want to call**__  
si el que era yo ya no va estar _

_**If the one I was won't be hear anymore**__  
esta es la última cena. _

_**this is the last dinner**___

Brennan closed her eyes, but the tears still rolled down her cheeks. She knew she should have given _them_ a chance, but she had been scared. Now she was more scared; scared of never being with that Booth. _Her Booth_; the one that has been her friend and partner for so long. The one who knows who she is and is still there; the one who didn't leave.

Her flight had been held back and instead of arriving during the day, Brennan returned to DC late at night. She had left her car at the airport when she flew out of DC and didn't have to wait for a cab. Brennan found she had driven to his place instead of hers. She debated if she should go up; it was past midnight.

Booth rose from his bed and padded barefoot to open his front door in nothing but his boxer briefs. "Bones?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes to look at her better.

"I'm sorry. I just got back and wanted to stop by and say 'hello', but maybe I should come back in a better time." She said, noting he was only in underwear. What if she was interrupting Booth…and his girlfriend? It hurt Brennan to accept that thought.

"No, come on in." She stepped inside his apartment and he closed his front door. "You want something to drink?" He asked as he went to his kitchen to grab some water for himself.

"No, I'm fine." She felt awkward as she sat on his couch. 

"How was your book tour?" He asked from the kitchen.

"It was good. A bit long; I really missed being here and working with you." Brennan felt like a coward for not saying that she had missed _him_.

"Aww, we all missed working with you too." Booth said, returning from the kitchen. He felt like a coward for not saying _he_ had missed her. Finally noticing he was just in boxer briefs he grabbed a tee that was lying on the back of the couch and put it on. Brennan tried to keep her eyes off of his body as he put the shirt on. A loud cough was heard and Brennan slowly turned her head. She_ was_ too late; he had moved on.

**Please review and let me know if there's interest. The story is not as emotional/sad as this first chap was. Some humor and smut to come; well if there's interest in the continuation of the story:)**


	2. undercover assignment

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and alerts. The response was great! Here's the next chap:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Before completely turning her head, Brennan didn't miss the smile that spread on Booth's face. What was she doing there? She had her chance and blew it. Instead of facing the person by the hallway, Brennan's gaze fell to the floor.

"Hi Bones." At hearing Parker's voice Brennan's head snapped up. She smiled as the boy approached her.

"Hi, Parker." The boy hugged her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Were you guys going to eat without me?" Parker asked and turned to face Booth.

"You hungry?" Booth asked and the child nodded. The truth was that Booth was a bit hungry too.

"It's not healthy to eat so late at night." Brennan scolded, but her growling stomach gave her away.

"Ha, you're hungry too." Booth teased with his charm smile; she loved that smile.

They ate grilled cheese sandwiches and drank milk. It was the best meal Brennan had had in the past month.

Parker went back to bed as soon as they finished their food.

"I should go." Brennan said after she helped Booth with the dishes.

"Nah, you can stay here." He said. "It's past one and you must be tired. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to drive like that." Brennan knew he had a point. "You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He offered, but she refused.

"Here. If you need anything, just call." Booth said after handing Brennan a pillow and a blanket.

The next morning

Brennan was the first one up and went to her car to grab her toiletries and something to wear from her suit case. She showered and quickly got ready. She bumped into Booth in the hall when she exited the bathroom. He smiled at her before heading in for a shower.

Brennan rode with Booth; she would stop by to pick up her car after work. They dropped off Parker at Rebecca's; the boy had no school that day. Booth dropped her off at the Jeffersonian and went to the FBI. He was glad she was back; he had really missed her.

Brennan went straight to Cam's office to check in and then went to her office. She sat down and started to catch up on her paperwork; by lunch time she was almost done with her paperwork. Angela stopped by her friend's office to invite Brennan for lunch and Angela had to practically drag the anthropologist to the diner.

Angela asked Brennan about her book tour and Brennan told her all about it as they ate their lunch. As they walked back to the Jeffersonian their conversation shifted from the book tour to Booth.

"Did you hear about Booth and his marine biologist?" Angela asked excitedly, Brennan shook her head no. "They're not dating anymore. The ex husband asked her for another chance and...Booth's single again." Angela arched her eyebrows suggestively. Brennan smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and at the knowledge that she might still have a chance with Booth.

Brennan had just returned from lunch and found Booth waiting for her in her office. "What are you doing here, Booth?" She asked.

"I came to invite you to lunch, but I just got a call that some remains were found. It's in a small town in Virginia." They exited the lab and headed to the crime scene.

The bodies of a young couple were found. Brennan had the remains sent back to the Jeffersonian and got straight to work as soon as she got back to the lab. The couple was  
identified as John and Martha Miller. They lived in Virginia in a rented home; a small two story house in which all the previous occupants had disappeared.

"Why do we have to go undercover?" Brennan asked.

"For the past three years all the couples that have rented or tried to buy the place have disappeared. These two were the latest." Booth pointed to the two bodies on the forensic platform.

They drove to the small town Virginia. "Why are the neighbors, Samantha and Jason Thompson, the primary suspects?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing forensic, just police work." Booth explained that Amanda, the owner of the house, had seen the Thompsons lurking the house often. When Amanda's parents inexplicably 'fell' down the stairs and died, the Thompsons were quick to make an offer on the house.

The residents never make it past a week before they disappear. Booth and Brennan had to pose as a married couple who had just rented the house. They had to find out if their neighbors were actually involved in the disappearances and the death of the Millers.

Booth parked in the driveway. "Nice house." He told Brennan as they exited the car the FBI had provided. The house was furnished. On the first floor there was a kitchen, the living room and a bathroom. "Bones, come over here." Booth said excitedly when he reached the back door. Brennan walked down the hallway that led to the back porch, where Booth stood. "Cool, huh?" He asked as she stood next to him.

"It's a nice pool." Brennan commented. The back yard had a pool and a small shed. There was one bedroom upstairs and another bathroom. The house wasn't very big, but it was nice.

They were taking their luggage out of the car when the Thompsons approached them.

"Hi. You must be the new neighbors. We're Samantha and Jason Thompson, your next door neighbors. You guys should stop by tomorrow for some lunch." Samantha greeted them. They were in their thirties.

"I'm Anne and this is my husband Jake." Brennan said as she wrapped an arm around Booth's waist.

"Thanks for the invitation." Booth answered as he wrapped an arm on Brennan's shoulders. It felt so right to be like that and Booth knew that at least on his part there was no faking in his act.

Booth lied on his side, his back to her on the bed. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't knowing they were sharing the same bed. He felt her move on the bed. Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Do you hear that?" She asked, her breath hot on his skin and her touch causing his body to ache for more. Booth tried to listen to the sounds she was naming, but he couldn't with her breathing in his ear and her hand on his shoulder. He swung his legs and sat on the bed to listen. He was only wearing pajama pants and his muscular torso was visible to Brennan with the moonlight entering from the window. He grabbed his gun and quietly walked out of the room heading towards the stairs. Brennan quickly followed.

He walked to the backdoor and opened it. He switched the lights on and aimed his gun. "Freeze!" He shouted. Jason Thompson stood near the pool with his hands in the air.

"Sorry, neighbor. I didn't mean to scare you guys." He said.

"Oh…it's just the neighbor, honey." Brennan walked behind Booth and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You should be careful because next time we'll shot and ask questions later." Jason thought she was being humorous and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I tossed my football over here and didn't want to bother you guys. I am really sorry to have woken you guys." Jason hopped over the fence back to his house.

Booth left the light on in the backyard and stood watching from the backdoor's window.

"We'll check the backyard tomorrow." Brennan told him as she placed a hand on his back and handed him a glass of water. Brennan went back to bed knowing that at least on her part she wasn't faking her act.

Booth took a sip of water and sighed. It was the first day and her little touches had him all worked up. This assignment was going to be harder than he thought.

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. maybe a secret door

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; you guys are great:). Sorry if it seemed like it jumped fast to the undercover part, but I got way too excited and that's what we all want, right?(the good stuff) Sorry if it was too hard to read when it jumped from scene to scene; I forgot to put === to indicate change in scene, oops.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth watched the back yard for about an hour before heading back to bed. He gave a round around the house to make sure the windows and doors were locked, although he had done that before they had gone to bed earlier.

He found Brennan asleep and carefully got into bed, trying not to wake her. He watched her as she slept and smiled. _She's so gorgeous; even when she's asleep._ Booth knew that she must be tired since she didn't have a chance to go to her place and get the proper rest she needed. He fell asleep watching her, knowing she was safe.

Brennan slowly opened her eyes early the next morning. The first thing she saw was Booth's face. He looked so peaceful asleep and she smiled. They were sleeping very close together; their bodies only centimeters apart. She moved slowly and got out of bed. Brennan tepee toed to grab some clothes and headed for a shower.

Brennan had cleaned both bathrooms last night; effectively disinfecting them. She stepped in the shower and allowed the water to wake her up completely. Showering and changing quickly, Brennan went down stairs to head to the backyard.

Booth fought to stay asleep when the sun rays entered the room. Groaning, he opened his eyes to find that he was alone in the bed. He looked at the night stand on his side of the bed and saw that it was only past eight. He rose from the bed, grabbed some clothes and went for a shower.

Booth felt renewed and ready to work on the case after his shower. He went downstairs and saw that Brennan was standing near the pool. Smiling he walked out the backdoor to ask her if she had eaten breakfast.

As Booth crossed the porch, he was able to see from the corner of his eye that Jason was watching Brennan. Jason was on the roof of his house 'cleaning' the gutters. Booth waved at the neighbor as he walked towards Brennan, who had her back to Booth. Jason waved back and produced a fake smile as he continued to watch their every move.

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist and kissed her cheek. He knew that he had probably overdone it, but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. "He's watching." He whispered in her ear. To Jason it looked like Booth was kissing her neck.

"I know." Brennan managed to say; his hands around her making it hard to concentrate. "The shed only has shovels, rakes, a lawn mower…things like that." Brennan told Booth that she had found nothing of particular interest in the shed. "I was going to check the pool, but I noticed he was watching. I didn't want him to get suspicious."

"We'll take a 'swim' later." Booth emphasized the 'swim' part and Brennan understood what he meant. "Have you had breakfast?" Booth asked and Brennan told him that there was nothing in the fridge, except for the gallon of water they had brought with them. "Okay, lets go grab some breakfast and we'll stop for some groceries too." They walked back to the house side by side and Booth placed his hand on the small of her back.

About an hour later, they returned with groceries. They were putting the groceries away when Brennan's cell rang. She answered and Booth was able to hear it was Angela speaking. Brennan nodded her head several times with the occasional 'okay' before hanging up.

"What did Angela want?" Booth asked.

"To ask how it's going and to tell me that they still don't have cause of death." Brennan walked past Booth to head up the stairs to the bedroom. Brennan took out some swim wear out of her suit case; she had brought the suitcase she had taken on her book tour. She hadn't had the chance to relax during her tour, but she was glad she had thrown in a bikini just in case.

Booth had just finished talking to some agents on the phone. He asked for a full background check on the neighbors and asked for all the info on the missing persons that had lived in the house. He heard steps coming from the stairs and turned to look at Brennan. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Brennan was wearing a red two piece bikini that hugged her body perfectly. She smiled at Booth and walked towards the backdoor to head to the pool.

Booth watched in awe as she walked away from him. He had to shift his pose to accommodate the bulge that had formed in his pants. He was glad she wasn't staring at him at the moment. _That's hot._ He thought to himself.

Brennan dove into the pool and enjoyed the feel of the cool water against her skin. It had been a while since she had gone for a swim, although there was a pool in her apartment building.

Brennan was at the deepest part of the pool. Her fingers ran across the floor of the pool to inspection a part that seemed different. She could feel an outline of what seemed to be a square; maybe a hidden door. She couldn't find anything that indicated it could be opened from there. Needing oxygen, Brennan started to swim to the surface. She could see the form of a man standing near the pool and staring down at her. Even before she reached the surface, Brennan could tell the man wasn't Booth.

"Don't be scared." Jason told Brennan as she surfaced from the water. Brennan stared at the man, creped out that he had been staring at her.

Booth had to take a few minutes to calm himself down before joining her for a swim. He put on some basketball shorts he had brought for sleeping since he hadn't brought any swimming trunks. As Booth exited the backdoor, he saw Jason standing by the pool and Brennan staring at the man. He walked to the pool and cannon balled into the water. Booth resurfaced and hugged Brennan.

"I was telling Anne here that lunch's ready and you guys can come on over when you're ready." Jason said. Booth could tell the man was ogling his Bones.

"Thanks, we'll be there soon." Booth told the man. Jason nodded and started walking back to his house.

"I want to show you something." Brennan whispered so only Booth could hear and he followed her underwater. Jason turned his head to look back as he walked to the side of the house. He saw as the partners submerged under water and smiled at the 'fun' those two where going to have under the water.

**Please review:), reviews=faster updates:)**


	4. latenight intruder

**Wow, you guys have been super awesome with reviews and alerts; thank you:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan took Booth's hand so he could feel the square outline at the bottom of the pool. They resurfaced together when the necessity for air became a must. "Think it might be a secret door or something?" Booth asked Brennan and she nodded. "We'll have to keep a lookout to see if there's anything that leads to there." Brennan nodded again.

"We have to go, come on." Brennan exited the pool first and Booth watched as her soaked bikini clung tighter to her body. He gulped as his body reacted to the sight. Booth watched as she dried herself with the towel; his arousal continuing to grow. "Are you coming?" Brennan asked when she saw Booth was still in the water. He stared at her unable to formulate any response. "Booth? Aren't you getting out of the pool?" She asked as she headed towards the house.

"Yeah, I'm just...in a minute!" He shouted as she stepped on the porch. He swam to the edge of the pool and closed his eyes as he recited in a low voice, "A, b, c, e..." He grunted. He was so hot he couldn't even sing the ABCs right. He tried  
again, "A, b, c, d, e...."

After a few runs through the ABCs, Booth exited the pool and ran inside.

They went to the neighbor's house. As they went inside Brennan noted that the house wasn't very fancy, but it was nice.

Booth and Brennan didn't touch their food. They apologized by saying that they had been experiencing some indigestion. "We didn't want to cancel after such a nice invitation." Booth offered and Samantha told them not to worry about it.

"So, did you guys have_ fun_ in the pool?" Jason's emphasis on 'fun' made it evident to what kind of fun he was referring; even Brennan had no trouble following that one. Booth chocked on the water he was drinking (he had brought a water bottle with him). He coughed and Brennan patted his back lovingly.

"We did have fun. Thanks for asking." Brennan told Jason, not wanting to say something that would ruin their cover. Jason smiled wickedly, and Brennan was sure the man was undressing her with his eyes. She unconsciously moved closer to Booth.

They had moved to the backyard. The neighbors also had a pool; the houses were fairly laid out the same, although neither Booth nor Brennan went up to the second floor. They were talking about how different it was to live out of the city and things like that when Brennan's cell rang. She answered it when she saw it was Angela.

"Hello." Brennan didn't use her usual greeting.

"_Hey Sweetie, you need to connect to your laptop so you can see these x-rays_." Angela's message was only audible to Brennan.

"Just give me a sec." Brennan told Angela and turned to speak to Booth. "My sister wants me to check out her latest art project." Brennan excused herself by saying she'd only be gone for a few minutes. She asked Booth for the keys to the house. Brennan had leaned way too close, seeming like she was going to kiss him. Brennan didn't want their cover blown, so she pecked his lips softly before turning to walk to the house.

"_Was that a smooch? Because it sounded like a smooch._" Angela said and Brennan could imagine the grin on Angela's face.

"Okay, I'm setting up." Brennan told Angela and hung up her phone as she connected with the Jeffersonian through video link. Wendell showed Brennan the x-rays and his findings. Brennan heard the front door open and saw that it was Booth. She finished her conference with the Jeffersonian and closed her laptop.

"You want a sandwich? Cuz I'm starving." Booth asked her and she nodded. He quickly made himself a ham sandwich and he made her one with lettuce and tomato only. As she took a bite of her sandwich Brennan informed Booth that John's remains showed evidence of a posterior assault while he was stabbed in the ribs.

"So, he was attacked by two people?" Booth asked just to make sure and Brennan nodded as she took another bite of her sandwich. "What about the other victim?" He asked.

"Cause of death was a blow to the head." Brennan and Booth finished their lunch talking about the case.

The rest of the day they looked around the house, but found nothing that would spike a lead for the case. Brennan had asked Angela for a plan of the house; maybe they could find something there. Angela told Brennan she'd send her the plan when she had it.

It was late at night and Brennan shifted closer to the sleeping Booth next to her in the bed. She placed her head on his shoulder and when she realized it, she opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she did so, she saw the figure of a man standing in the room's doorway. She lied still, trying her best to adjust her eyes in the darkness, but not making the man know she was awake.

Brennan knew there was definitely someone standing in the open doorway of the bedroom. She wanted to wake Booth so he could see, but she didn't want to alert the intruder. Her hand had gone over his waist under the covers and she had an idea that would definitely wake him up.

Her hand slowly slipped under the waistband of his pajama pants and found he was hard. _He must be having a good dream._ She thought. She gave his hard erection a stroke over his boxers and Booth moaned.

At Booth's moan the person standing by the doorway moved and left. Brennan heard the steps lead to the stairs and she quickly climbed over Booth, grabbed his gun (he kept it in the nightstand's drawer at night) and she followed the intruder quietly. She flicked the light of the hallway on and the man stopped midway down the stairs. He was in all black and his face was covered. The man started walking back to her and she said 'stop, or I'll shoot.' She shot his left thigh and the man continued to approach her. He pushed her and she ended up falling a few steps.

Booth sat up in bed when he heard the shot. He saw that the light in the hall was on and he quickly got out of bed. He searched for his gun in the drawer and didn't find it. He heard something fall and then Brennan's scream of pain. He ran to the steps and found Brennan was in the middle of the steps. The intruder had left.

"What happened?" He asked as he searched her face to read her facial expression. Brennan told him about the man and that he had gotten away, but that she had shot him. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"I tried…" Brennan didn't explain how she had tried to wake him up, but she did explain that the man was getting away and she followed.

"Come on; let's get this taken care of." He helped her to her feet and led her down the stairs. He called the local authorities; to not blow his cover. He brought the first aid kit.

"It's just a scrape." Brennan told him so he wouldn't worry.

They talked with the police outside of the house. Brennan gave Charlie, who was posing as one of the local cops, a sample of the blood the intruder had left behind. Charlie was going to take it to the Jeffersonian so Cam could run a DNA test. Soon, they would know who the intruder was.

"What happened?" Samantha stepped out in a robe and walked over to where Brennan and Booth stood talking to the cops. "I heard a loud noise and now the cops." They told her that someone had entered the house. "At least you guys are okay." Samantha told them.

"What about Jason?" Booth asked, wondering why the creep wasn't out. Even the neighbors they hadn't met in the block were out watching.

"He sleeps like a log." Samantha said in a chuckle as she headed back inside her house. The partners stared at each other.

Booth hugged Brennan close when they went back to bed. "Everything will be quiet the rest of the night." He whispered in her ear, her back pressed against his chest. Brennan fell asleep, feeling comfortable and secure in his arms.

The next morning Brennan woke up with Booth having a tight grip on her body. She wiggled to get out of his grip, but that wasn't such a good idea. She was able to feel his hard manhood and decided it was better to stay still.

After a few minutes, Brennan was able to get out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom across the hall from the bedroom.

Booth woke up and patted the bed, but didn't feel Brennan. He quickly got out of bed and walked out of the room. He heard a cough coming from the bathroom and opened the door.

"Uhmm…it's occupied. I would like some privacy, please." Brennan told Booth and he felt like a fool for barging into the bathroom without knocking.

He heard the toilet flush and the water from the sink run. "You know, there's another bathroom downstairs." Brennan told him with a light laugh when she exited the bathroom.

Brennan steeped out for some fresh air. She walked past the car in the driveway and stood by the sidewalk, it was still early.

"You guys must have had a scare last night." Jason told Brennan, causing her to jump slightly. Brennan didn't miss the limping as he walked to grab the morning paper from the sidewalk.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked.

"Old injury…some mornings it's really bad." He said, with an awkward chuckle. Brennan stared at him and the man stared back, not liking how she was looking at him.

"Your coffee's ready, baby." Booth called out to Brennan from the front door.

"Hope you feel better." She told Jason faking her concern for him as she walked back inside. The man glared at her as she grabbed the coffee cup from Booth and they went back inside.

**Please review:)**


	5. Not faking

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts :); here's the next chap. **

**WARNING: Grab a chair and snacks :) (just kidding, well if you want to)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The partners had breakfast in silence. Booth felt guilt for not being at the top of his game. His feelings for her have obscured his judgment. Last night she was in danger and he wasn't there for her. If she hadn't shot the intruder, then she...he didn't want to think about it.

"What's wrong?" Brennan's question caught him off guard. Booth had been very quiet. Brennan wasn't very good at reading people, but she could read Booth. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Nothing." He said, avoiding her eyes. Brennan knew he was lying. Before she could ask him to tell her, her cell rang. It was Cam. Cam told Brennan that there was DNA on file for Jason because of an assault charge a few years back. She told Brennan the blood type was different, that it wasn't Jason's. Cam was running it through the crime database to see if there was a match.

"Thanks, Cam." Brennan flipped her phone shut. "Cam says Jason had DNA on file for an assault charge. She says it's not him, DNA's not a match." Booth nodded that he understood. "She's running it through the database to see if she gets a match."

Angela sent Brennan the plans for the house electronically. Brennan looked at the plans and saw that there hadn't been any new additions to the house. She went through the house again after looking at the plans and saw that the house fitted the plans. Frustration was evident for both of the partners since they still had no leads or connections to the case. Jason and his wife were still suspects, but the DNA said he wasn't the intruder. The few other neighbors in the small block were hardly ever seen.

When Cam got a hit on the DNA, she immediately called Brennan.

"James Hoetger was in jail for a bank robbery. His accomplices were never caught; escaped about four years ago." Brennan gave Booth the info Cam had given her. They had no picture of what the guy looked like, so Booth made some calls to get the complete info on this guy as soon as possible.

The day had gone quickly and Brennan knew something was bothering Booth. He had been quiet all throughout the day, which was so unlike him.

After dinner, Booth washed the dishes and Brennan took the opportunity to corner him by the sink and ask him what was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Booth?" She placed a hand on his arm and he met her eyes. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know you." She placed her other hand on his cheek, "And that's how I know something's bothering you. Tell me, please." Brennan saw the emotion in his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"This case and the whole 'we're a marriage'..." He looked away from her. "The touches and words I tell you are not fake. I'm not faking when I call you baby or when I wrap my arms around you...and your touches have had me so worked up that I can't..." He stared back into her eyes. "That I can't even protect you. I'm failing by not being able to keep these feelings bottled up...you were in danger last night and what was I doing?" Brennan  
tried to say something but he cut her off. "I was having a hot dream about you." His confession echoed through the silence in the house. He moved past her and Brennan was momentarily stunned.

Booth went up the stairs and heard her footsteps after him. "Booth..." She called him to stop and he did. He leaned back against the hall's wall. "Hey, look at me." Brennan took his face in her hands and he met her eyes. "Last night wasn't your fault. You're not failing anybody, okay?" Booth knew she was telling the truth and he nodded his understanding. "I don't..." Brennan hesitated for a moment, but she knew she had to stop being a coward and not run away. "My touches and phrases are not fake...I really feel that way about you...you know, the _good_ way." She said suggestively and he had to smile at that. "I wish I hadn't been such a coward and done what I know...what I feel is right. I still have a lot to learn, but I trust you. I trust you to hold my hand and not let go." She intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed; he squeezed back. Was she really saying she wanted them? Because if she did...all she had to do was say it.

Booth felt his heart race as she leaned closer to him, his lips hovering over hers. "Bones don't do this because I know it's not gonna happen and if it doesn't…" Her lips shut him up. Her softness and tenderness reassuring him that this was real..._they_ were real.

"It is happening." She whispered softly against his lips before taking his lips in a more passionate kiss.

Her tongue asked for entrance and Booth wasn't about to deny her that. As soon as he parted his lips their tongues met. They tasted and mapped the other's mouth, desperate to make up the lost time. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her body to press their bodies flush together. "And I will wait until you are ready to say it." His lips moved from her neck back to her lips.

"I know that what I feel for you is love and that's why I was scared..." He kissed her, showing her he understood and thanking her for those words.

They where both hot for each other, their bodies pressed close together. Brennan's hands slipped under his t-shirt and went up to caress his top half. Booth felt his cock grow harder, if that was possible, as her hands touched his skin. They ate the moans that escaped their lips with kisses as her hands continued to touch his hot skin.

Her hands made their way down his torso and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. Booth raised his arms in the air and broke their kiss so she could remove his shirt. The shirt flew across the hall and fell forgotten. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and walked them towards the room.

He pressed her on the wall next to the bedroom's door, kissing her senseless. His hands quickly removed her shirt and he enjoyed the view of her encased breasts rising and falling with her breathing.

"There's no going back from this. I'm not gonna let you go; you won't run from _us_ now." Booth told her with honesty as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I know." The confidence and truthfulness in her voice unleashed all that he had held back on.

Brennan's hands worked on his belt and jeans. As her fingers grazed his hard erection when she lowered the zipper of his jeans, Booth couldn't hold back his moan of pleasure. His jeans pooled by his ankles and he quickly kicked them off along with his shoes. Brennan hooked a leg over his hip and Booth helped her wrap her other leg. He held her close as he walked them, kissing and touching, to enter the room.

Brennan fell on her back with Booth falling next to her; they bounced lightly on the bed. Kissing her lips, his hands traveled down her sides to stop on the waistband of her jeans. His lips left hers to kiss his way down her neck and lower.

His lips stopped kissing her when they reached her jeans. He unbuttoned and lowered her jeans, kissing his way down one leg; enjoying the exploration. The jeans flew out of the way and Booth kissed his way up her other leg.

He hooked his fingers on her panties and removed them slowly.

His hands caressed her inner thighs as his tongue licked her folds. He wanted to remember how she tasted, felt, smelled…he wanted this moment to last forever.

Although Brennan was very much enjoying what he was doing, she wanted more…they both needed more. Her fingers tangled in his short hair and tugged lightly, "Booth…" At her request, Booth made his way back up her body. He took her lips in another passionate kiss; a kiss in which Brennan could taste herself.

Brennan sat up so Booth could unhook her bra and quickly discard the article of clothing to give her breasts attention.

Brennan flipped them on the bed to be on top. She kissed his pecs and abs, stopping when she met the fabric of his boxers. Smiling up at him, Brennan pulled the garment off. On her way up to his lips, Brennan made a quick stop to give his shaft a lick.

She lowered herself on his hard member and they both moaned at the feel of being connected as one. She rotated her hips and started a slow rhythm. Booth brought her lips to his as he flipped them on the bed, continuing the rhythm she had set up.

Soon, their passion took over and their movements became faster and harder taking them higher…closer to their climax.

Booth rolled them on their sides as they tried to steady their breathing. He hugged her close and she placed her head on his chest.

"That was…" Booth started once his breathing had returned to normal.

"Better than anything I ever imagined." She finished his statement as she moved to lie on top of him. She kissed his chest and Booth felt the smile that formed on her lips before she started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He asked, with a smile of his on. Brennan told him how she had tried to wake him when the intruder was standing in the doorway. She smiled wider as she saw his face turn two shades of red. They were enjoying this new side of them.

They kissed and Booth rolled them so he could be on top again. Smiling and kissing, their hands roamed the other's body again. They were interrupted mid kiss when they heard a loud noise. Booth turned his head towards the doorway and quickly rose from the bed. He grabbed his discarded boxers on the floor and put them on.

With gun in hand, Booth went down the stairs and turned on the light. A rock had been thrown, breaking the front window in the process. "Careful, there are glass shards on the floor." Booth warned Brennan, who had only Booth's t-shirt on. Booth leaned to pick up the rock that held a message. They stared at each other when they read the message on the paper attached to the rock.

_Get out_

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys thought (hope it wasn't too ooc):)**


	6. James Hoetger

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, glad you're enjoying/liking the story:) **

**There will be advance on the case during this chap:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Early the next morning Amanda, the owner of the house, was knocking at the front door incessantly. Booth opened the front door and Amanda strode inside quickly, almost being afraid of standing outside.

"It's always like this. You guys have to get out, with the other three couples that rented the house it was the same. The night after the rock was thrown they disappeared." Amanda seemed paranoid, knowing that even if these people were FBI they were still in danger. Brennan handed her a cup of water and Booth smiled at his Bones' gesture. Amanda went on telling them how the three other couples disappeared. They had the remains of one of the couples; it was only a matter of time until they had evidence that lead to the killer. The other two couples were yet to be found.

"Maybe this is all my fault." Amanda burst out in tears. Booth asked her why she thought it was her fault and Amanda explained that she had fought with her parents; they weren't in good terms. When Amanda left Virginia to go to California to college, her parents had been hurt and they had a fight. Amanda rarely spoke with them in the time she was gone. Her parents bought the small house out of the big city to relax.

Amanda had received a letter from her parents telling her they had bought the small house, inviting her over for the summer; trying to fix things between them. When Amanda got home she used a spare key her parents had told her they left by the front door, in case they were out when she arrived. Amanda had been exited and ready to apologize and mend lost time with her folks. She found them by the foot of the stairs, lifeless.

"I never believed that 'they fell from the stairs'." Amanda sniffled and tried to control her tears. "They were so young…if I would have just gotten here earlier…" Tears spilled from her eyes again.

"It's not your fault." Booth's words gave her some comfort. After a few more minutes of talking, Booth walked Amanda to her car and Brennan stayed inside. Her cell phone rang; it was Cam.

"Thanks, Cam." Brennan said as she hung up. Booth walked in and found Brennan standing in front of the sink with her back to him. Smiling he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chest pressed against her back as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Cam says that the knife used to stab our victim was a common kitchen knife, but it has a nick on the blade. If we find that knife, we may be able to find our murderer." Brennan was referring to John Miller, who had been stabbed as he was attacked from behind. Booth nodded he understood and squeezed her tightly against him.

"I hate that we were interrupted last night." He admitted as he nuzzled her neck. "It's not fair!" He sulked like a small child. Brennan laughed lightly and told him that they _would_ find time to continue. After a few more minutes of just holding his Bones, Booth told her that there was an agent watching the house. It was something they should have done since the fist day. "We're not going to stay night. We don't know what kind of sicko we're dealing with and it seems like he likes to strike at night." He kissed her neck one more time before she turned to be face to face. "We're going to try and find as much as we can before we leave." He leaned to kiss her lips, intending on a soft kiss, but it turned heated. Gasping for air he held her close after they broke their kiss. "We're going to stay at a hotel not too far from here." He told her that they would keep investigating, just not living in the house.

They spent the day searching for clues that would give them a lead. Brennan checked for blood, but found nothing. It seemed like the victims hadn't been killed there.

It was late afternoon and Booth was supposed to meet with Charlie a few blocks away; in order to not blow of their cover in case the killer was on the look out.

"Bones, I don't want you to stay here by yourself." Booth had to go on his meeting with Charlie to let him know how their operation was going to work out from now on, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving his Bones alone.

"I'll be fine. That agent's positioned across the street." Brennan assured Booth. "You'll only be gone for a few minutes. When you get back we'll head to the hotel…" Brennan's hand intentionally brushed his package suggestively. He groaned in approval and kissed her passionately before heading out. Brennan was given a walkie talkie to communicate with the agent up front in case she had any trouble.

Booth sped away, trying to make his time away as short as possible. He instructed the agent to be on the lookout and to keep his eye on the house, to keep his Bones safe. Booth reached the spot he was going to meet Charlie and hopped out of his car to get this over with quickly.

Meanwhile

Brennan was in the kitchen; she had already finished fixing their things early in the day and was just waiting for Booth to get back. The hotel was in the opposite direction Booth went to and Brennan thought it would be more convenient to wait for him and then head out to the hotel. The glass she had been drinking water in slipped from her hand and crashed on the floor. "Shoot." She said as she hooked the walkie talkie to the waistband of her jeans and headed to grab something to clean the mess.

Brennan opened the door of the little closet that was under the stairs. She grabbed a broom and a dust pan to pick up the shards. After cleaning up, Brennan returned the broom and dust pan to the closet. The broom slipped from her grasp and hit the back wall in the closet. The noise startled Brennan and sparked her curiosity. She tapped along the back wall and found that there was a spot that sounded hollow. She pealed the paper that covered the wall and revealed what seemed to be an entrance. She ran upstairs and grabbed a flash light.

With a few pushes Brennan swung the door open just enough to squeeze through. She aimed the flash light and saw that she had to crawl. The pathway wasn't very wide, but Brennan didn't have a hard time continuing. When she reached the end of the tunnel-like path she found a small door. It was easy to open and she fell face first inside a small room. She stood and aimed the flash light to look at the room. It wasn't very big and if her calculations were correct she must be just below the pool. She was able to see a small square type door and thought it might be what lead to the square outline she found in the pool. By a corner in the room she found a switch and flicked it. The room was illuminated and she was able to see that the ceiling had small openings, probably to keep air in the room. There was a safe in another corner of the room and to her surprise it wasn't locked. Brennan used her foot to swing the safe's door open, trying not to compromise the evidence. There was money, papers, some gold slates, and a huge red crystal. Brennan smiled, knowing this was the best motive for murder there was so far. She took out her cell and tried to dial Booth, but she had no reception. She took a few pictures with her cell before heading out to go call Booth.

She crawled up to the closet entrance and exited in a hurry to contact Booth. Just as she exited the closet and headed towards the living room she felt a strong impact on the right side of her head. She fell to the floor fighting to stay conscious. The last thing she heard before it all went black was, "That's for shooting me, bitch!"

B&B

Booth ended his meeting with Charlie after he explained how things would work out. Charlie hopped onto his SUV and headed to where the FBI was based, a few miles away from the town. Booth was glad his meeting was over and excitedly trotted over to the driver's door. "Shit!" He kicked the back wheel on the driver's side when he saw it was flat. It was getting dark and he wanted to be back with his Bones.

It took him a few minutes to change the tire, but he was on his way as soon as he was done. As he drove his cell rang and he thought it was Brennan, but when he answered it he was greeted by an agent. The agent told him he had the info on James Hoetger and Booth told him to send it to his phone. Stopping at a stop sing, Booth saw the picture he was sent of James Hoetger. Booth gunned the pedal when he saw that it was Jason. James Hoetger was Jason.

Booth screeched to a halt in front of the house he and Brennan were staying at. His gut told him something was wrong when he saw the lights weren't on in the house. He walked to the agent's car and found the man dead. "Damn it!" He called for back up before he went inside the house and found it empty. There was blood on the floor, near the stairs and his heart raced at the thought of his Bones being hurt.

Booth entered the 'Thompsons' house with caution. His gun was drawn as he searched the house for his Bones. He found Samantha near the back door. "Freeze FBI!" His gun was drawn to her. Samantha had a hand behind her back, hiding the knife she held. Booth's gut told him there was danger approaching as he felt movement behind him.

"Booth!" Booth couldn't help but turn when he heard her voice. Brennan launched at Booth as a fire was heard. Booth felt her tense as she crushed her body against his. She took the gun he had placed on his back, wedged in the waistband of his jeans, and shot at Samantha. The shot was good and the woman fell down as the bullet hit her abdomen. Booth shot Jason on the chest and the man also fell down.

He felt his Bones grip the back of his shirt with her free hand, trying to keep her balance. He wrapped an arm around her waist and felt the soaked fabric. He saw blood on her shirt and pressed the wound on the lower right side of her back as he said, "Back up's on its way. Hang in there, Bones." He kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

**Please review so I can post the next chap soon;)**


	7. Back to DC

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome. I apologize for the delay…but here it is.**

**Oh, and if anyone was confused, the last chap ended like this…Booth was in the Thompsons' house, he felt movement behind him and heard Brennan call his name. She got in the way and took the bullet that was meant for him…she shot Samantha and Booth shot Jason/James….**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan sat in the back of the ambulance, the red and blue lights of the sirens on the police and FBI vehicles bounced off the houses. Brennan caught Booth's eye and they smiled at each other, he was talking to Charlie and a few other agents. Booth walked over to the ambulance to talk to his Bones before she was taken to the small hospital a few minutes away.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked her as he stepped inside the ambulance, sitting in front of her.

"I'm fine. It was just a flesh wound." She told him with a weak smile. The bullet had graced the lower right side of her back, but she was fine. She just had to get a check up for the head injury.

"Agent Booth." Charlie called Booth and shot Brennan a sweet smile. Brennan saw Charlie and Booth talk, but couldn't make out what they said. After about two minutes Booth returned and sat in front of her in the ambulance again. He told her that Charlie and the other agents were going to sweep the two houses for any evidence. Brennan had already informed Booth about the hidden underground room.

Booth rode with her in the ambulance, holding her hand all the way in a reassuring manner.

Jason, or James, and Samantha were fine. They were stable and had lots of agents keeping an eye on them so they wouldn't escape. Tomorrow would be another day and Booth knew they would find the evidence needed to put those two in jail.

Booth and Brennan waited for the test results before they could get out of the hospital. Brennan sat on the bed in the small hospital room as they waited. Booth could tell she was tired, heck, he was tired. He walked close to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her left temple. "Thank you." He told her and Brennan knew he was thanking her for taking that bullet. Booth hated to think that she had been in danger and he would have rather taken that bullet. But he was thankful they were both fine.

Brennan wrapped an arm around his waist, his arm still around her shoulders. She told him what happened. When she got back up to the house and stepped out of the closet, she had been hit on the head. She regained consciousness as she was being dragged to the 'Thompsons' house. She was being kept upstairs; Jason held the gun to her temple as they descend the stairs at hearing Booth downstairs. In the split moment Jason removed the gun from her temple to point it at Booth, Brennan elbowed the man. She tried to warm Booth and ran to his side, only to receive the bullet. Booth knew the rest from there.

They spent the night at the hotel room they had already intended on spending the night at. Brennan was fine; she would just have to see her regular doctor in a few days.

They settled into bed, tired and ready to close the case and go back to DC and get some deserved rest days. Brennan lied on her left side and placed her head on Booth's chest. He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back, careful to not go near the wound.

"With all this chaos we haven't had a chance to really talk about us." Booth broke the silence, neither of them could fall asleep. He told Brennan that he was no longer going out with the marine biologist; he wanted Brennan to know that he was serious about them. That what happened, what is happening, between them will not change when they go back to DC.

"I know." Brennan told him, shifting to place a kiss on his neck. He chuckled, knowing that it must have been Angela who told Brennan.

"I just want this case to be over so we can enjoy _us_." Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head lovingly. She nodded her agreement.

B&B

Early the next day the partners met with Charlie. He told them that all that was in the safe in the underground room when Brennan saw it was taken in as evidence. The knife Samantha had when Brennan shot her had been sent to the Jeffersonian as it could be the weapon used to stab one of their victims.

The drive back to DC was welcomed by the partners.

B&B

Days later

The knife was a match to the stab wounds on their victim. The stuff found in the underground room was from the robbery Jason had served time in jail for. Jason and Samantha were accomplices; they knew their partner in crime, George Kite, had hid the loot in the house. When they got to the town, Amanda's parents had bought the house and there was no sign of George anywhere. But 'Jason and Samantha' knew the money and all the goodies from the robbery were still in the house; they just didn't know where. Amanda's parents never had a clue as to the treasure the house hid.

Jason's real name is James Hoetger and Samantha's real name turned out to be Maggie Mark. They confessed to be responsible of the death of Amanda's parents and the disappearances of the other couples who had lived in the house. They also said where the other bodies were hidden.

A week later the case was closed and those two would have a lot to deal with when they went to trail.

Now it was finally time for the partners to _enjoy_ their new relationship.

**It's not over, got a few chaps after this. So review if you want the next juicy part(s) soon:)**

**I haven't slept all night, finishing up my term paper and studying. I finished this up since I couldn't go to sleep with only having an hour before having to leave. A review would be nice, ehh:) Please review and I'll be able to sleep soundly once I get back from taking my last final:)**


	8. Weekend Fun

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) Here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Bones, let's go." It was Friday night and all the employees of the Jeffersonian had left, except Brennan. The partners hadn't had a case together in the past week and being Friday, Booth was there to drag Brennan away from work. "Nope." Booth shook his head to indicate 'no' as Brennan started to argue that she had still had some paperwork to finish and she needed to advance on her latest book.

Brennan knew she couldn't argue; she really wanted to spend some alone time with her boyfriend. She allowed Booth to remove her lab coat and help her with her jacket. They exited the lab walking side by side with Booth's arm around her shoulders. Angela had gone nuts when she found out they were together.

"Did you eat?" Booth asked as he started the SUV. Her silence told him she hadn't. "The Diner or The Founding Fathers?" He asked as he drove out of the parking structure.

"The Diner." Brennan said, leaning closer to place soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and took one of her hands to place a soft kiss on the back of it.

Booth drove to her apartment after the diner. They went up to her apartment and sat on her couch. They were silent for a few minutes, content in holding each other.

Brennan kissed him passionately as her hand went up and down his upper thigh. Booth groaned in disapproval when she rose from the couch. She shot him a smile that increased the tightness in his pants. She removed her shirt and tossed at him as she walked towards her bedroom, his eyes glued to the sway of her hips.

Booth caught up with her by the door to her bedroom. He kissed her sweetly, quickly turning into a passionate kiss. They stumbled inside her bedroom, kissing as their hands worked on removing the clothes off the other until they stood naked in front of her bed.

Together they fell on her bed, smiling and laughing. Their kisses were slow and tender, although their bodies were burning with desire. He released her lips to kiss down her neck and then moved on to her breasts giving each one special attention.

Every kiss and touch elicited a moan from their lips. They touched and kissed each other everywhere, not leaving a single spot unattended. Brennan knew it was making love; all that he had said about making love was true. Making love with Seeley Booth, her Booth, was better than crappy sex.

He entered her slowly and together they set a slow, but steady rhythm. No words could describe the feelings that were going through them at that instant; the instant their bodies shattered together and became one.

They lay in bed lazily with Brennan by his side, her head on his chest. They felt peaceful and like nothing could possibly shatter their perfect moment. It was good to enjoy their love and not be interrupted by a rock thrown at a window.

"Bones?" Booth whispered as he ran his hands slowly across her back.

"Yeah?" Brennan shifted to lie on top of him and be able to look into his eyes.

"Feels great to enjoy this, to enjoy _us_, and not be interrupted." His arms wrapped around her, pressing her body closer to his. She nodded and kissed him to show him she thought the same thing.

Booth woke up early the next morning and hugged his sleeping Bones tighter. Waking up with her in his arms was great and he never wanted to go back to the old times when he woke up without her in his arms. He was glad it was a Saturday and they didn't have to go to work, hoping their weekend wasn't interrupted with a case because they needed time to enjoy their new relationship. Booth kissed the top of her head, Brennan mumbled in her sleep as she tightened her grip on him.

Brennan woke up alone in bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was past eight. She didn't usually sleep in, but being in the comfort of Booth's arms on her soft bed had really eased her body to relax. She padded to the kitchen she had thrown on a tank top and panties. Booth was making breakfast and Brennan found it very arousing to see Booth cooking breakfast in only his boxer briefs.

"Good morning." The husky tone in her voice caused Booth to turn to face her.

"Good morning." He walked to her and placed a kiss on her lips. He thought she looked so sexy first thing in the morning, but then again he always thought she looked sexy.

Having breakfast together was something they did fairly often, but the intimacy they shared now made it better. Booth planned on spending the whole weekend with her, and if possible not leave the apartment.

They returned to her bed and snuggled close together. "I plan on being like this for the rest of the weekend." He said as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Brennan laughed and had no objections to that plan.

They were enjoying their time alone and their little kisses and touches got them on their way to start another round of love making.

The ring of a cell phone flooded into the room. Booth silently prayed that the phone would stop ringing, but of course it didn't.

They had a new case; a body was found near Bethesda. Regretting the interruption, they had to get up from the bed and Brennan headed for a quick shower.

Well, that was her intention until Booth stepped inside the shower with her.

**Review and let me know what you guys think. Like it, don't like….either way I'd like to know:)**


	9. Victim of abuse

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favoriting:) and thanks to my beta kaloblack for helping me know where to take this:)**

**Disclaimer: Bone belongs to Fox. **

The partners arrived at the crime scene and walked hastily to where the body was. It hadn't taken them long to arrive at the crime scene, but they would have been there sooner had they avoided showering together.

The remains were in a dumpster behind an abandoned building. A homeless person found the body and called it in. When the cops got there they called the FBI and that's how it became the partners' case.

The remains were still in the dumpster, which was good because Brennan didn't want the remains compromised. With the help of a ladder she was able to look at the remains that where near the top of the dumpster.

"Female, late teens early twenties." Brennan ordered the whole dumpster sent to the Jeffersonian.

"Hodgins is going to be excited." Booth said with a chuckle when he heard Brennan say she wanted the _whole_ dumpster sent to the lab.

B&B

"Working weekends sucks!" Angela wasn't happy to be working on a weekend, but she knew that the job they do is like that. Hodgins on the other hand was having a field day with all the garbage he had to swift through. Brennan shot her friend a glare and before heading off the platform Angela told Brennan, "I love you too, sweetie."

Angela was able to get an ID off dentals. She gave Brennan the name and age of their victim.

"Coryn Levy, nineteen." Brennan gave Booth the info and he said he'd pick her up when he got an address for their victim.

B&B

Booth was able to get the address for their victim's work. The partners arrived at the fancy restaurant Coryn worked at as a hostess. The manager told them that Coryn had stopped showing up to work since last Saturday. She had worked the night shift on Friday and grabbed a cab home. The manager gave them her address and mentioned that a few days before she stopped showing up for work, Coryn had a large bruise on her arm and that it wasn't the first time.

Their victim lived in an apartment building about a mile away from where the body was found. The landlord let them in the apartment on the second floor and told them that he hadn't seen Coryn or her boyfriend, Allan, for a week.

Brennan and Booth searched the apartment for anything that would help them on the case. There were clothes scattered on the floor and dishes left in the sink. Brennan stepped out on the balcony.

"Booth!" Brennan called and Booth quickly made his way to her. "Look." She pointed to the dried blood on the rail. She took a sample to take it back to the lab and have it analyzed.

Before they left, Booth got the full name of Coryn's boyfriend from the landlord. Allan Spencer. Booth told the landlord to inform him if Allan showed up. The landlord told Booth he would do that.

Monday

Cause of death was found to be from a fall. The height of the balcony was consistent with the height she fell from. The blood found on the rail was Coryn's. In the scenario Angela made, their victim had been pushed back and hit her head on the rail- consistent to the fracture on the skull- and then was thrown off the balcony.

The boyfriend was still nowhere to be found. There had been several domestic disturbances fieled by the neighbors. Apparently the boyfriend beat their victim fairly often. As of now, Allan was their only suspect.

That night, the partners went to Booth's apartment after grabbing a bite to eat at the diner. They sat on the couch and relaxed. Their weekend hadn't been the relaxing weekend Booth had hoped, but sitting on his couch and holding his Bones was relaxing enough.

"I'm tired." Brennan kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Brennan had spent most of the weekend going over the bones and cataloging the fractures. Booth knew she had only slept a few hours on the couch in her office. "Come on." Booth led them to his bedroom so they could get a well deserved rest.

Booth changed out of his suit and put on some sweats to sleep in. He handed Brennan a t-shirt and sweats for her to sleep in. Brennan unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it on a chair in the corner of his bedroom. She removed her bra and pants, throwing them on top of her blouse on the chair. Brennan put the tee on and settled next to Booth on the bed. He hugged her close; her leg swung over his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good night." She placed a soft kiss on his chest and fell asleep in the comfort of his embrace. Booth went to sleep right after, he too was tired.

B&B

Angela and Hodgins went to The Founding Fathers for a drink and something to eat. It was the first night they had a breather from the case.

Angela went to the restroom before leaving the bar, but stopped when she saw Catherine arguing with a man. Angela had seen enough to know it was a fight between lovers. She couldn't see the man's face, but he grabbed the marine biologist's arm forcefully. Catherine slapped him and exited through the bar's back door. Angela stayed put just incase the man went after the doctor; even if Angela wasn't fond of the woman, she wouldn't let any man hit a woman in front of her.

After a few minutes the man walked briskly past Angela, but she still didn't see the man's face.

**Please review:) Any guesses on why Catherine's back in the story?**


	10. Jump to conclusions?

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorite-ing, and for reading:) and since you guys were wonderful with reviews, here's the next chap:)**

**So, why is Catherine back in the story? Soon you shall know:) keep an eye open for the clues, although I feel they're fairly given, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

It was early when Brennan woke up the next morning. She looked at the clock on Booth's nightstand and saw that it was a few minutes past four. She snuggled closer to Booth's back and placed her head on his shoulder, deciding that she could still sleep a little more.

Booth's alarm blared and woke them both. He buried his head under his pillow, trying to ignore the annoying beeping of his alarm. Brennan chuckled and placed a kiss on his bare back as she turned the alarm off.

"Booth." Brennan kissed his back again and tugged at the pillow above his head. "We have to go to work and I have to go to my apartment to change clothes." Booth groaned and held onto the pillow. Brennan gave his butt a playful slap as she climbed over him to take a shower.

"Booth!" Brennan was out of the shower in ten minutes and found Booth still on the bed. "We're going to be late!" Booth groaned and got out of bed and reluctantly headed for a shower.

Booth's SUV stopped in front of the Jeffersonian steps. They left Booth's apartment as soon as he was out of the shower. They made a quick stop by Brennan's place and Booth grabbed them some coffee from the café across the street as he waited for her to change.

"Bye, let me know if you have anything new." Booth leaned and kissed her lips softly before she exited the vehicle.

B&B

"Nothing on the boyfriend." Charlie informed Booth that Allan Spencer was nowhere to be found and that most likely it was a fake name. From Coryn's neighbors they were able to get that the boyfriend was much older than Coryn; a handsome man in his late thirties. "One of the neighbors said she'd search for a picture she took of Coryn and 'Allan' a few months ago. Said neighbor said the man wasn't very fond of getting his picture taken."

"Thanks, Charlie." Booth thanked the agent for the information.

Booth called Brennan to take her out for lunch, but she said she was going over the remains to see if there was anything that had been missed. Booth stopped by the diner to grab some to go lunch and eat with his Bones; he knew that she'd skip lunch if he didn't take her some food.

As he waited for the order to be ready, Catherine entered the diner. She caught sight of Booth and walked over to him.

"Hi, Seeley." Sadness and regret evident in her tone.

"Hi, Catherine." Booth was happy with his Bones and he wished she was too. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking note of her sad expression and the bruise on her arm.

"Oh, it's nothing." She tried to hold back her tears. Seeley was a good man and she had gone back to her ex husband when he said he was sorry and that he had changed. What an idiot she was to believe he could change and now she regretted having let go of Booth.

"That bruise is not nothing." His jaw clenched, the thought of someone hurting a woman infuriated him. Catherine burst into tears and hugged him. Booth was surprised and didn't know what to do. The woman clung to him for dear life, sobbing.

Little did they know that Catherine's ex husband was across the street. He was furious that she had left him for that FBI guy. But he was going to show them that no one messed with Spencer Allan. He took out a camera and took some pictures.

"Uhhmm…I gotta go back to work." Booth told Catherine, she sniffled and released her hold on him and apologized for making a scene. Booth smiled apologetically and grabbed his food to make his way towards the Jeffersonian.

B&B

"Bones, here you go." Booth handed her favorite salad to Brennan. She took it gladly.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek as he sat next to her on her office couch. They ate their lunch and talked about the case. Booth told her that all they had on their suspect was that he was an older man and he was probably using a fake name. Hodgins was still sifting through garbage; there might be some useful evidence there.

B&B

Hodgins found a tee shirt soaked in blood in the garbage from the dumpster. Cam was going to run DNA tests to see who it belonged to. Hopefully by morning they would have something to go on.

Booth drove to Brennan's apartment after he picked her up from the Jeffersonian and stopped by his place so he could grab some work clothes for the following day.

They sat on her couch, comfortable with being together. The last few days had been tiring. Brennan sat on his lap and kissing him deeply.

"Are you tired?" She asked as she played with his tie. Booth rested a hand on her back and the other on her thigh.

"Mmmm…not really. What do you have in mind?" He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile. She took his lips in a heated kiss that left no room for ambiguity. His hand caressed her thigh as he kissed down her neck.

They stood and Brennan had his suit jacket off in a jiffy. She worked on his shirt and tie and had them off soon. He smiled wide and kissed her as his hands worked on unbuttoning her blouse. His strong hands quickly sent the article of clothing flying over the coffee table behind Brennan.

Brennan playfully pushed him back on the couch, both laughing. She bent down and worked on removing his pants and boxers. She had him naked in flash and Brennan couldn't help but admire his toned body and his arousal. "Are you just gonna look?" Booth teased as he stood from the couch. He kissed her and worked on removing the rest of her clothes.

They were skin on skin by the time they got to her bed. She lied on the bed, inviting Booth to join. He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. He made his way down her body, but stopped to give her breast some attention. He licked and sucked her nipples playfully and seductively. She ran her hands through his hair in encouragement. He spent a few minutes with his task, and moved south when both breasts were given proper attention.

He kissed her abdomen and moved to kiss her inner thighs playfully before he licked her folds. She gasped and bucked wildly into his mouth. His tongue was working wonders, but she was done playing.

"I need you inside me now. No games. Inside now!" She lightly tugged at his hair for his attention as a smile spread across her face.

Booth positioned himself between her thighs and kissed her lips passionately. He playfully rubbed the head of his cock on her folds and she whimpered for more. He entered her slowly and pulled out completely before slamming into her heat once more.

"Mmmmmm…yes…" Brennan said in between kisses.

She hooked her legs around his waist to encourage his thrusts; their kissing intensified with each thrust. No words were needed at the time as each thrust became faster and harder than the one before it. They were lost in their passionate encounter. Booth felt her walls get tighter around his cock. He knew she was close and so was he. He sped up his thrusts as she arched from the bed to meet his every movement. They ate each other's lips in kisses as they were rocked by an intense orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her and both struggled to catch their breaths. Booth kissed Brennan before he pulled out and rolled them on their sides.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while without the need to say anything for the moment. Booth pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and began tracing gentle circles on her back. His touch felt wonderful and Brennan responded by caressing his chest with one hand.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Their love encounter plus the case that had them running around eased them into a peaceful sleep.

B&B

The next morning Angela and Brennan went to the diner to grab a coffee. They were walking back to the Jeffersonian, the walk helping relief some of the stress the case put on them.

Brennan stopped suddenly and turned. "Why are you following us?" Brennan got in the face of the man that she noted had been following them since they left the diner. The man tried to reach something from his inside coat pocket, but Brennan quickly took hold of his wrist and flipped him on his back with her foot on his throat.

"Kick his ass, Bren." Angela used her purse to smack the man.

"Wait, wait…." The man asked to be released. "I'm Spencer Allan; just a friend who just wants to give you the heads up." Brennan released him, but she was still in her defensive stance in case the man tried anything. He handed her an envelope and said, "They're lying to us." and left.

Brennan and Angela watched as the man left. "What is it?" Angela asked and motioned for Brennan to open the envelope.

"They're pictures." Brennan reached inside and took out the pictures. They were of Booth and Catherine hugging very close together. The woman was obviously trying to get as close to Booth as possible.

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked, afraid that those pictures would cause problems in Brennan's and Booth's relationship.

"Not jump to conclusions." Brennan stated in her scientific voice and turned the corner, walking towards the Jeffersonian. Angela quickly followed.

**Please, please review:) reviews= faster updates:)**


	11. Booth and Bones

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favoriting:) and for reading. Thanks to my beta kaloblack for giving this a look:) and this story has over 100 reviews:) you guys are awesome:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Brennan sat in her office trying to concentrate on her work and not succeeding. She tried to remain rational; those pictures where just of Booth _being_ hugged by Catherine. There was nothing else there. Brennan sighed and leaned back on her chair, closing her eyes. She trusted Booth and she_ KNOWS_ him. What they have is real. He's taught her that there are certain things that can't be faked. He's shown he loves her and she loves him. She's not going to jump to conclusions without having all the evidence.

Angela walked by the anthropologist's office and saw that Brennan was leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed.

"Okay, come on." Angela couldn't see her friend like that. She knew Brennan was Miss Rationality, but she also knew her friend was having a hard time. Angela pulled Brennan to stand up.

"What? Where are you taking me?" Brennan asked as she stood.

"I know that you don't jump to conclusions without all the evidence, but thinking about this whole picture thing is not good. I'm taking you to see Booth so you guys can talk and make out." Brennan couldn't help but smile at her friend's suggestion of making out as Angela removed the lab coat she was wearing.

"The blood on the tee shirt Hodgins found in the garbage belongs to our victim. There was also sweat and pH indicates male." Cam walked in, file in hand. She said she was still running tests on the sweat, there might be more to be gained from that evidence.

"We were just going to see Booth. We'll let him know." Angela took the file from the pathologist and ushered Brennan out of the office.

B&B

Booth sat in his office, he was still waiting to find the boyfriend of their victim or if the squints had anything for him. A knock on his door caused him to look up, it was Catherine. She was sobbing and he motioned for her to come in. He wondered if she had any more bruises, he truly hated that she was being a victim of abuse.

Catherine showed Booth her arm, another bruise present. She told him that her ex husband had done it, that he was obsessing and she feared for her safety. She asked Booth to help her make an official report and get some sort of restraining order for the man. Booth told her he'd help her get on that paperwork, she sobbed and hugged him.

Angela and Brennan exited the elevator and walked towards Booth's office. Brennan's smile was wide at hearing all the things Angela was saying. "You strip him down and give your stud muffin some hot…" Angela's words caught in her throat and Brennan's smile faded as they reached Booth's office and saw that Catherine was hugging him. But what really stopped them from entering the office was the kiss the _woman planted_ on the agent's lips. Angela took Brennan's arm and led her out of the Hoover.

Booth pushed Catherine's lips away from his, not hurting her. He hadn't kissed her back, and he broke it off as soon as he could.

"Look…" His eyes met hers, "I'm sorry that you're going through a tough time, and I really want to help you. But don't get confused, I'm with Bones. She's the love of my life and it's taken us so long to finally be where we are now. I'm not going to throw that away." Catherine saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Charlie's going to help you on how to get started on that paperwork." Booth exited his office and instructed the other agent to help Catherine out and he went to grab a coffee.

B&B

Angela drove to her place and called Cam to send the information to Booth. Cam didn't ask why the artist and the anthropologist didn't give the agent the information themselves.

They sat on Angela's couch and Angela didn't know what to say. She knew Booth loved Brennan, but finding him with another woman's lips on his was…well….Brennan must be having a hard time. Brennan was quiet all the drive to her friend's place. She was trying not to jump to conclusions, but she was really confused and still needed to process the evidence. Sighing, Brennan grabbed a drink from Angela's stash.

B&B

Booth returned to his office and found it empty. _Good_, he thought. He had brushed his teeth several times and drank a few coffees and he still felt dirty for his Bones. He was going to tell her about the kiss when he saw her because he didn't want her to think he was hiding that from her.

As he sat on his desk chair, he saw that he had a message from Cam. She told him about the blood on the tee and that the sweat on it was male. He answered the message and thanked her for the info.

By the time it was time to end the workday; Booth had called his Bones several times to her office and cell phone. She hadn't answered his calls and he had no idea why. He stopped by the lab, but she wasn't there. He looked for her at her apartment and didn't find her there. He wondered what was going on and called her several times until he reached his place.

Sighing, he closed his front door and headed for a shower. He removed his clothing along the way, leaving a trail on the floor and not caring. He would pick it up later.

He exited the shower, the hot water helped to take away some of the day's stress. He threw on some pajama pants and dropped on the bed.

Loud knocking interrupted his sleep. He looked at the time, 12:04am, and got out of bed groaning. He sighed when he saw it was Catherine, but opened the door anyway. He was going to tell her, again, that there was nothing between them and if she insisted on this following what isn't there, they wouldn't even be able to remain friends.

The woman walked in and Booth didn't close the door as he followed her to the living room. She turned and she told him that her ex husband had showed up at her place. "He said he gave some pictures of us to Dr. Brennan. I don't know what those pictures show, but I came to give you the heads up. I'm really sorry that this is interfering with your relationship with Dr. Brennan. Spencer has it in his mind that I left him to come back to you."

"What?" Booth ran a hand through his hair. _Is that why Bones is not answering my calls?_ He thought.

Angela drove Brennan to Booth's place. The anthropologist had a few drinks, and Angela wasn't sure this would be a good time for her friend to talk with Booth. But Brennan was stubborn and Angela knew it was best if she made sure her friend got there safe.

They exited the elevator and walked to Booth's place. They were surprised to find his front door was open, but that didn't keep them from walking inside. Angela's eyes grew wide as she saw that Booth's clothes were on the floor in a trail. They saw him standing with his back to them, in only pajama pants, and the marine biologist standing in front of him.

"Dr. Brennan." Catherine pointed behind Booth and he turned to find his Bones and Angela standing there. "I better go." Catherine left the apartment and Angela left the partners so they could talk in private. Angela closed the door on her way out and walked behind the marine biologist. As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Catherine noticed the hostility in the artist and decided she'd be safer using the stairs. Angela smiled as she entered the elevator. _That'll show her._

Booth and Brennan were alone and he took a step towards her. "Bones…"

**Please review so I can post the next chap asap:)**


	12. Talk about it

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) you guys have been great and that's why I've pushed to give you guys the chaps fast; of course without my beta kaloblack, these chaps wouldn't be as good:) there are about two chaps left for this story:)**

**I know some of you were hitting the ceiling with the last chap, but hope this one brings you guys back up! Spirit wise I mean:) Why did Angela drag Brennan away when they were there to talk to Booth? Well, Ange was worried and it served to give Brennan time to think things out….oh that genius brain…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth took Brennan's hand and walked them to sit on the couch. She handed him the envelope with the pictures. Booth figured the pictures were probably inside the envelope and didn't even look inside. He told her about the hug from the diner, he wasn't doing anything wrong and thought it wasn't important to mention it because they had more important things to worry about with the case. He told her about the kiss incident in his office, exactly how it happened, and finished by telling her what Catherine was telling him when she showed up.

Brennan laughed and that's when he caught it. "Bones, are you drunk?"

Brennan shook her head, "Nooo. I only had two drinks, but let me tell you…" She leaned closer to Booth and whispered, "Don't drink from Angela's stash." She giggled, something so unlike her and Booth decided she needed a coffee. He needed to talk to sober Bones.

He took her hand and walked to the kitchen. His coffee maker was broken, so he heated some water to make some instantaneous coffee. Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his bare back. Booth smiled as he made them each a coffee. Her hands on him meant that she wasn't mad or running away from them. _Or was it just the alcohol? No_, he answered himself. She was there and that's what counted.

Booth handed Brennan a cup of coffee she gladly took. She had Booth pinned between the counter and her body, not that he minded. Brennan took a sip of her coffee and told Booth about the man that handed her the pictures. She told him how she didn't want to jump to conclusions and that when she showed up to his office she saw Catherine kiss him.

"Oh, Bones." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. He explained that he didn't kiss her and she laughed again. Booth looked at her puzzled.

"That's why I said _'Catherine kissed you'_." Brennan said in between chuckles. "I know you, Seeley Booth." Booth gulped, she rarely called him by his full name. "I don't like to jump to conclusions, so I came to talk to you." Booth took the coffee cup away from her because it looked like she was going to drop it. "You told me about the diner and the kiss." She buried her face in his chest, giggling. "If you had something to hide, then you wouldn't have…"

"Bones?" Booth shook her a bit without releasing his hold on her, she mumbled something but she was already asleep. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Bones." He carried her to his bed and stripped her down to her undies before setting her on the bed.

Booth made sure his front door was locked and he picked up the trail of clothes he had left before he went back to bed. He lied next to his Bones and watched as she slept. He thought about how horrible things could have turned out and he was glad they hadn't. Of course they still had to talk; he would talk with sober Bones in the morning. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead as he fell asleep.

B&B

Brennan woke up in Booth's bed and found she was alone. She saw it was six in the morning and walked towards the noise that came from his kitchen.

"Good morning, Bones." Booth handed her a cup of coffee. He was making them breakfast, already dressed in a suit.

"Good morning, Booth. I'm going to take a shower while you finish up." She gave him a soft smile and he felt like the day had just brightened.

Brennan returned after her shower, wearing some of Booth's clothes. He thought she looked adorable. She sat on the chair next to his on the table, sipping her coffee. Booth explained everything again, in case she didn't remember their conversation of the previous night.

"Booth, we already talked about it." Brennan told him with a smile, her hand on his knee. "I wasn't going to jump to conclusions without talking to you first, although I did need time to process everything." In case he didn't believe her, she leaned and kissed him on the lips softly.

"I hate that we could have lost what we have because of a misunderstanding." Booth admitted, helping her sit on his lap. "I love you so much, Bones. And I'm not about to throw away what we have…" She kissed him again, her tongue invading his mouth to reassure him that she understood and that she knew he loved her.

"I know." She rested her forehead with his once they broke from their kiss. "That's why it's good not to jump to conclusions." She said with a bright smile. He chuckled and agreed. Anyone but his Bones would have gone all crazy about the pictures and the kiss.

"Hey, not even the trail of clothing on the floor tempted a conclusion?" Booth couldn't help but tease her a bit.

"Oh, please. We've been partners for five years, Booth. You always leave clothes on the floor." He faked a hurt expression. "When we were Buck and Wanda even your underwear was on the floor of the small trailer." She reminded him. "Plus…" She leaned closer, "Why would you strip your clothes, put on pajama pants and have Catherine fully dressed if there were other intentions?" She pecked his lips, "It doesn't make sense."

"You're awesome, you know that?" His arms holding her closer to his body.

"I guess I am pretty awesome." A wide smile on her face as she kissed him again.

B&B

They stopped by Brennan's apartment so she could change out of Booth's clothes.

"Booth." Booth answered his cell phone in his usual manner. "Yes, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." Booth thanked the person he was talking to and turned to Brennan when she walked into the living room. "There's a neighbor of our victim with a picture of our suspect waiting in my office." Booth filled her in as they headed out of her apartment.

B&B

An elder woman waited for Booth in his office. Brennan and Booth entered the office and introduced themselves to the woman.

"I took this picture during a gathering we had with all the neighbors a few months ago." She handed the picture of Coryn and her boyfriend to Booth. "He didn't know I took the picture. She was a good girl, deserved something better than him." The woman told them that Coryn had only dated the man for less than a year.

"Here." Booth handed Brennan the picture and watched as her eyes widen.

"Allan Spencer, Spencer Allan." She repeated a few times.

"What's going on, Bones? You know him?" Booth asked.

"This is the man that gave me the pictures. Get it. Catherine's ex husband was our victim's boyfriend." Booth nodded as he made the connection. He turned to his computer and ran a background check on Spencer Allan.

**Please review:) two chaps left:)**


	13. Another case closed

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. And thanks to my beta kaloblack for giving this a read before hand. The next chap's the last one and I promise just B&B time, no interruptions:)**

**Okay, so I know I don't use the vocab that Bones uses, I try really hard on that, but I mostly don't succeed. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"He was in jail in '98 for assault." Booth read from the information he got on the background check. Brennan leaned forward to read the rest of the information on the computer screen. Booth turned and found that her breast were right in his face. "Bones." He teased; Brennan looked at him and rolled her eyes giving him a playful swat on his arm.

"There's DNA on file." Brennan said with a smile as she read that piece of information. Brennan dialed Cam to see if the pathologist could do a DNA comparison with the sweat on the t-shirt.

B&B

"DNA is a match." Cam informed the partners. Booth immediately called Caroline for a warrant.

Spencer Allan was arrested, charged for the murder of Coryn, and the abuse on Catherine. They were going to get him either way.

Spencer denied murdering Coryn. His place was searched and a cracked memory chip was found.

"A tech found this in the suspect's place. Maybe you can restore it." Booth handed Angela the cracked memory chip. Angela took the memory chip and go to work.

Booth was in Brennan's office, waiting to see if Angela got anything from the memory chip. Catherine waited in Brennan's office too; she was a bit scared that Spencer would escape. She had apologized to the partners; she didn't mean to cause problems between them. She explained that nothing had happened, and that the kiss was her doing. Booth had been very clear that he was with Brennan. Brennan smiled; she trusted Booth and didn't need the explanation the marine biologist provided.

"Bren!" The artist yelled from her office.

"I have a cell phone." Brennan commented as the three made their way to the artist's office.

The chip contained a video where it was clearly seen how Spencer beat their victim. They were arguing and she hit her head on the rail. She was disoriented and he shook her, throwing her off the rail.

"We got him!" Booth said. The DNA was good evidence, but the video topped it off. "Let see if he can deny it now." Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back as they headed out of the artist's office to interrogate Spencer once more.

"She was so young." Catherine thought about how maybe she was headed down the same road as that poor girl. Angela placed a reassuring hand on the woman's arm. The artist told Catherine that she had seen how the man grabbed her arm forcefully in The Founding Fathers the other night.

"No woman deserves that. You have a second chance; to live a new life." Angela's comforting smile eased the marine biologist. The woman turned to leave the office, but stopped when Angela spoke. "Hey, I get that Booth is not only a stud muffin and that he's a great guy, but you had your chance with him." Angela's words were not meant in malice. "When you two were dating, Brennan didn't interfere and know they deserve to not have any interference." Catherine smiled before she exited the office.

B&B

Spencer wasn't able to deny that it was him when he was shown the video. They had an argument; he thought she was leaving him for another man. He was still seeing Coryn even though he was back with Catherine. They had him good with the evidence and they also had his confession.

Catherine had gone to the Hoover to thank the partners. She was relived to know that Spencer was going to be in jail and that the poor girl was going to get her justice. She told them she was offered to lead a study group on the Gulf of Mexico and she gladly took it. A new life and a new job would help her and she wished the partners the best.

Booth was called over by an agent and the two walked inside Booth's office.

"You're very lucky to have Booth. Never let him go." Catherine told Brennan before heading towards the elevators.

"I know." Brennan said, the woman turned to give her a smile and disappeared when she took the turn towards the elevators. Brennan headed to Booth's office.

B&B

Booth and Brennan went to her place after the long day of work, after finishing the paperwork of the case.

They settled on the bed, her back pressing against his chest and his arm holding her close. Booth placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder as his hand went under her tank top to caress her soft skin.

"You're not sleepy." Brennan laughed lightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shook his head 'no'. Brennan turned to face him, swinging a leg over his.

"Why aren't you sleepy?" Brennan asked, her hands caressing his bare chest. His hand ran up and down her back soothingly as he kissed her lips lovingly.

"I love being like this." Brennan kissed him and snuggled closer to him. She intertwined their fingers from one hand and she suddenly remembered that song. The song that had helped her realized how much she could have with Booth.

**Please review:)**


	14. Letting go?

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts for this story; you guys were great:) I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but writing the ending was a bit difficult. Hope you guys like it:) Thanks to my beta kaloblack for helping with this chap:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

It was now Friday, meaning the work week was over; unless there was a new case. It was Booth's weekend with Parker but since Rebecca's parents were going to be in town for the weekend, Booth's father-son time was pushed for the following weekend. Booth was going to get Parker for two consecutive weekends and that served as consolation for not getting his son this weekend.

Booth walked into Brennan's office and found her sitting on her couch, working on her latest book. "Can I get a peak?" He asked as he sat next to her. Brennan saved her work and closed her laptop.

"No." She answered. Booth pouted and asked if she was ready to go. Brennan grabbed her coat and they headed to his apartment.

B&B

"I'm just saying, why is it so hard to allow me to open the car door?" Booth and Brennan began their bicker after they arrived to his place. He wanted to open her door, but she didn't allow it. She was out of the SUV before he jogged around the car. He explained he was trying to be a gentleman and open her door, but Brennan said she was an independent woman who could open her own car door.

"I'm an independent woman who's capable of opening her own car door." Brennan repeated as they entered his apartment. Booth sulked and sat on his couch. Brennan knew that he was susceptible because he wasn't getting Parker for the weekend. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her, he knew his Bones was trying to make him feel better and it wasn't her fault that he wasn't getting Parker for the weekend.

"What do you want to do?" Booth asked.

"Let's listen to some music." Brennan suggested and he nodded. She rose from the couch and searched the radio stations for something to listen to. She stopped when she heard a familiar song. She hummed to the music and stopped when she felt Booth's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"You know that song?" He asked, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. It was the song Brennan heard the night before she returned to DC. "What's it say?" Booth asked and Brennan turned around in his arms. She translated the song for him as the song played.

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda _

_**No, it's not necessary that I understand**__  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, _

_**reason has never been useful to the heart,**__  
el corazón no piensa. _

_**The heart doesn't think.**__  
No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, _

_**No my life for what are you trying,**__  
no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad _

_**You don't have to explain, I'll always love your freedom**__  
por mucho que eso duela. _

_**As much as that hurts.**__  
Y si entiendo que quieres hablar _

_**And yes I know you want to talk**__  
que aveces necesitas saber de mi _

_**That sometimes you need to know about me**__  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´ _

_**But I don't know if I want to know about you**__  
vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti..._

_**Live like this, continue like this…thinking about you…**_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor, _

_**let go of my had please**__  
entiende que me tengo que ir, _

_**understand that I have to go**__  
si ya no sientes más este amor, _

_**if you don't feel this love anymore**__  
no tengo nada más que decir. _

_**I don't have anything else to say**__  
No digas nada ya por favor, _

_**Don't say anything else please**__  
te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi _

_**I understand you but understand me**__  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor _

_**Every word increases the pain**__  
y una lágrima quiere salir. _

_**And a tear wants to fall**___

Y por favor no me detengas 

_**And please don't stop me**__  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir _

_**i always find the way to continue and live**__  
aunque ahora no la tenga. _

_**Although I don't have it now**__  
Y no mi vida no vale la pena, _

_**And no my life it's not worth it**__  
para qué quieres llamar _

_**Why do you want to call**__  
si el que era yo ya no va estar _

_**If the one I was won't be hear anymore**__  
esta es la última cena. _

_**this is the last dinner**__  
_

Booth hugged her close as they walked back to sit on the couch. He understood what she was thinking as she told him what the song meant. He was sure she was thinking of that night outside of the Hoover when he told her he was her guy. It hurt him to know she had tortured herself thinking that he wouldn't want to be friends or partners with her anymore.

"Hey." He kissed her softly. "I would never ask you to let go of my hand. We've been friends and partners for so long. You can't get ride of me that easily." He shot her his charm smile and she smiled too.

Brennan told him how that song gave her a different perspective and Booth held her close as he started singing.

**And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go**

He lied back on the couch and brought her to lie on top. They spent several minutes just kissing and holding each other. They weren't going to let go of the other that easily. 

Brennan was lulled to sleep by the soft caresses of Booth's hands on her bare skin. His hands had gone under her blouse and started a soothing touch. He loved being like that with her, but if he didn't get up soon, his back would protest. He carefully slid from under her and stood as he watched her sleep, loving how peaceful she looked. He went to his bedroom and changed out of his suit into a t-shirt and pajama pants. He pulled back the covers on the bed before walking back to the living room.

He checked to make sure everything was locked and walked towards the sleeping Brennan on his couch. He carried her to his bedroom and she opened her eyes when he settled her on the bed. He helped her change out of her clothes into sweats and a tee, so she could sleep comfortably. He snuggled close with her back on his chest.

"Good night." He whispered in her ear as he held her closer and kissed her nape. Brennan mumbled sleepily 'good night'.

Brennan woke up to the rays of sunlight that intruded through the blinds. She turned in Booth's arms and loved the sight before her. Booth slept with a smile, his handsome face in a peaceful sleep. She saw that it was past eight.

Brennan kissed his cheek, "Good morning, Booth." She kissed his neck and her left hand went under his t-shirt to caress his muscular back, eliciting a few groans from his lips.

B&B

Booth leaned against the counter by the sink as he waited from Brennan to change clothes. He was in her kitchen sipping some orange juice and thought it was a good idea if they had some extra clothes at the other's place. Brennan entered the kitchen and walked towards him.

He sat the glass on the counter and wrapped his arms around her; their bodies pressed together as their lips met for a kiss.

"At this rate we're never leaving for the diner." His voice husky, product of their kissing and touching. Brennan smiled and kissed his lips passionately, her hands working on his belt buckle, desperate to touch his hardness. A moan left their lips as his hands went under her shirt to squeeze her breasts over her bra. Brennan used one hand to stroke him over his boxers as her other hand roamed his muscular torso under his t-shirt. 

There was a knock on her door, but they were both consumed in each other to pay attention. The knocking continued, making it impossible to ignore.

"Tempe, I know you're there. I saw your car outside and Booth's. Open up, baby girl." Max's voice flooded in. Booth and Brennan broke their kiss and stopped their ministrations. They rested their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.

A minute or two later, Brennan opened the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Max asked after taking in the look of his daughter and Booth. Brennan watched as Booth reddened a bit.

"We were just on our way to the diner. Do you want to join us?" Booth was relived when Max took his gaze away from him to focus it on Brennan.

They ate at the diner and told Max about them, he deserved to know their change in relationship and they were going to tell Parker when Booth had him the following weekend. Max hugged them both before he left. When he hugged Booth, he reminded the agent to not hurt his baby girl. Booth assured him he knew that, and wouldn't do it.

B&B

"Let go, Bones." It was Booth's weekend with Parker and they were at the pool in Brennan's apartment building. Parker was having fun, talking and playing with some of the kids that were also at the pool. Booth had wanted to throw Brennan in the water, but she was quick to wrap her legs and arms around him.

"No." She smiled and shook her head. "If I go in the pool, so will you." Together they fell in the pool, her grip releasing in order to swim back to the surface. His hands wrapped around her waist, her legs and arms wrapped around him again. They watched Parker having fun with the other kids for a few seconds.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Brennan kissed his lips, her hold tightening around him. "I love you too and I'm not letting you go." Booth smiled, he loved his Bones and he loved their relationship. He couldn't ask for anything better. His lips met hers for a quick kiss, before he submerged them underwater.

**The lines Booth sang are from the song 'Hard to say I'm sorry' by Westlife.**

**I'd like to know what you guys thought of the end:)**


	15. Epilogue

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. This is an epilogue, asked for by Pacicos:) Hope you guys like it:) **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth and Brennan have been in a relationship for six months and things are going very good for them, professionally and personally. They don't always have relaxing weekends with no interruptions, but they enjoy every second they're together.

Brennan was invited to give a few lectures at Northwestern and Booth tagged along. After her two days of lectures, they planned to spend the last day of their weekend enjoying some alone time.

The lectures were filled and Booth attended both days, happy to see his Bones doing her thing. He had learned a lot from her throughout the years and was able to follow along. They had dinner after her last lecture on the second day and went to their hotel room.

Brennan woke up to the sun rays entering through the window. She rolled on her side to look at the sleeping Booth next to her. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." Brennan said against his lips before placing another kiss on them.

"Mmmm." Booth draped an arm over her hip and opened his eyes to look at his Bones. He said 'good morning' and kissed her lips softly. But their soft kiss turned heated as her hand gripped him through his boxers. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled his boxers down. As soon as her hand touched his member barrier free, Booth flipped them on the bed, pinning her body with his, but still giving her space to continue her ministrations.

They broke their kiss and she released her grip on him as they both worked to discard the rest of their clothing. His lips kissed down her neck, enjoying the feel of her skin on his lips. Brennan's moans echoed through the room as his mouth gave attention to her breasts.

They lied on their sides facing each other, spent from their morning love making.

"I love waking up like this, with you next to me." Booth lay on his back, pulling her with him so she could lay on top. His arms wrapped around her, his hands drawing light circles on her back. Brennan crossed her arms over his chest and propped her head on them to look at Booth.

"I feel the same way." Brennan leaned to kiss him.

"I don't want to leave this bed anytime soon." Booth flipped them on the bed again. He kissed her cheeks before returning to her mouth. Her hands ran up and down his back, she was with Booth on the 'not leaving the bed' anytime soon.

"." They sat up in bed at the loud screaming coming from the hall.

They found a hysterical hotel cleaning crew member outside of the supply closet down the hall. The partners looked at each other after looking at the body inside the closet, their return to DC was going to be delayed and not for fun reasons.

B&B

One month later, after solving the case

Booth drove to his apartment with Brennan on the passenger seat. It would be Brennan's birthday in less than two hours and even though she didn't want to do anything to celebrate, Booth had something set up.

He parked the SUV in front of his apartment building and they walked up to his apartment, hand in hand.

Booth opened the door and they walked towards the couch. Booth sat and motioned for her to sit on his lap. It had been a long day and Brennan enjoyed sitting like this with Booth. They stayed like that talking and enjoying the time they had for themselves.

Looking at his watch, Booth saw that it would be midnight in ten minutes. "Wait here." He told her, his charm smile wide.

Brennan asked, "Why?" with a smile of her own, but he didn't answer.

Booth entered the kitchen and took out the chocolate cake he had bought her and lit the candle on it. He grabbed a red gift bow and stuck it on his forehead. Smiling he returned to the living room.

Brennan instantly knew what he was up to and thought Booth looked adorable with the bow on his forehead. He held his hand out to help her rise from the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her left shoulder and singing 'Happy Birthday' as they walked to the kitchen.

"Make a wish." He whispered, kissing her neck after. Brennan leaned forward to blow out the candle, her bottom pressing further on his groin.

"What did you wish for?" He asked when she turned around in his arms. She shook her head and kissed him.

"I love you." Brennan kissed him again. "Thank you. I love the cake…" Brennan took a forkful of cake, licking her lips seductively as she ate the cake. "and my present." Her fingers played with the bow on his forehead.

Brennan worked on removing Booth's clothes, and he willingly helped. Brennan took a step back, admiring Booth in his glory. She took in appreciatively his nudity, she had long ago discovered he was no prude, and that red bow on his forehead made him look even more delicious. Brennan growled in approval and Booth smiled at the predatory look in her eyes as she walked closer.

Booth rolled off to the side, taking Brennan with him. She rested her head on his chest as they both tried to return their breathing to normal.

"Thank you, Booth. This was really, really nice." Brennan kissed him, thanking him for their private celebration.

"There's more." He smiled when Brennan sat back, straddling his thighs and looking down at him expectantly. "The squints and I got together to take you out for drinks and gifts at The Founding Fathers later on today." He drew light circles on her thighs as he spoke. "But I wanted us to celebrate _privately_ first." They both leaned to meet half way for a kiss.

**Hope you guys liked the epilogue; yeah, they don't always get to have uninterrupted alone time, but they make the best of the time they DO have:)**

**Thanks for supporting this story, glad you liked it:):)**


End file.
